True Bonds Of The Heart
by KCL1985
Summary: The life Of Nina Jaselle Black,The daughter of Leah and Jacob. New high School,New Friends,New Love. Werewolves Involved,but few Vamps. Rated M for language and future Chapters. Bella Will Make Cameo!
1. No One Takes My Cereal

Chapter One:

-beep,beep,beep-

The alarm went off for the fifth time this morning,even after I had violently threw it at the wall a few moments earlier. First day of school in a new city (once again) new people and new teachers, maybe even the promise of new friends to help me forget the old. (oh what a joy!) Peeking around my pretty spacious room from under my comforter,my line of vision stopped on my bedroom window. I begrudgedly saw the sun begin to rise ."Ugh,Please,please go away ..please..." I pleaded with a small whine. I colud just hear my moms voice in my ear as if she was standing over me, she would chastise me saying,"_Now Nina Jaselle,last time I checked big girls don't whine."_ My lips pulled themselves into a small smile at the memory and I started to doze off again,and what do ya know the damn alarm again blared its dipleasure at me.

All I could do was push off the blankets and mumble a chain of profanities at my self and the soon to be murdered alarm on my floor. I peeled my self out of bed and sat up ,taking my obscenely curly hair and putting it a less than staisfactory ponytail."Nina!" an annoying voice called out to me, I grimaced as if it were nails on a chalk board. "Nina,Nina,Nina! Get up,Get up Get up!" The voice called again, an my waking brain idetified it as my little sister Kirra, right at that point I preferred the nails on a chalk board theory. Next was the sound of some one pounding on my bedroom door fiercely.

The grimace just became more pernounced till it was a full out scowl,i rubbed my temples with my middle and index fingers. " Kirra Anne Black! If you dont get away from my door in the next 5 seconds!" My ears perked up and i listened when I heard her footsteps stampede down the stairs. "Nina Jaselle?" My dads baritone voice yelled,i cringed. "Yeah daddy?" I shouted back. "Leave your little sister alone!" "But-" he cut me off, "I said stop it,thats final." I didn't even come up with a re buttal to the statement,when dad said it was final,it was final. Thankfully he couldnt stop me from thinking of mean things about her. That thought made me smirk triumphfully. I walked over to my Ipod stero and turned it on,and set it to shuffle letting Katy Perry seep from the speakers. I got out my clothes for the day, which consisted of distressed skinny jeans, purple,teal,gray,and white sandals, a white v-neck tee, a few bracelets to pull the look together. Then after taking a quick shower and flat ironing out all my curls , I was set to go. I took on last appreciatative glance in the mirror and opened the bathroom door, to my surprise there stood Kirra,"What the truck chick I thought you died in there I nearly cared for a minute."

I shook my head at her, "Shut up and go get my Ipod from the dock for me" she glared and walked away. I then went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I got a bowl down from the cabinet, scanned the top of the fridge spotting my box of cinnamon toast crunch. Holding it in my hand something clicked in my head that the weight of the box was all types of wrong, I opened it to discover it already half empty. My ears went hot and I counted to 10 (I dont play when it comes to food) ,taking deep breaths."Kirra..?" My voice was sickly sweet,she came into the kitchen after setting my Ipod in my bag. "Hmm?" she questioned, as I walked up on her. (More like stalked) "Did you eat any of this cereal?" One hand gestuerd to the box, while the other petted her head as if she was a puppy. She made a face from what I could tell,"Yeah..Why?" My eye twitched.

I continued on with y interrogation,"because darling baby sister,that is my cereal,that I bought with my it happens to be my favorite." my tone came off as non-chalant as viably possible. "sorry?..." Kirra dragged out the word as if it were a question,i cut my eyes at her,my gaze meanacing. I made my tone of voice only a few octives above a whisper," You know Kirra I could kill you for this,people don't generally come looking for spoiled,bratty,theiving,aggravating,cereal munching little rats." Abruptly I started laughing,due to our close proximity she flinched at the sound. I walked away from her putting the cereal back up on the fridge,.when I looked back at her her expression was un easy, "I was only kidding about the killing you part baby sister..but seriously touch my stuff with out permission again and there will be hell to pay."

Nodding slowly she backed out of the room, I could have sworn I heard her mutter something along the lines of crazy bitch,it just made me laugh. I got an apple out of the fridge and walked into the den,plopping down next to my dad on the couch,"Sup pops?" My mouth full of gala apple. Dad looked at me from his peripheal vision.." Don't you have school?" I took hold of his wrist and looked at his watch then I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time on it also. I had a good 10 or so minutes. "Yeah,im just waiting for the midget." He eyed me sternly,i blanched. "okay,okay im waiting for my darling sister Kirra." My eyelashes fluttered. "No one likes a smart ass Nina." I grinned and kissed his cheek before getting up."Love ya too daddy." I threw the apple core away just as Kirra was walking down the stairs,back pack in tow."You ready?" I nodded and grabbed my bag from by the door then my car keys. "Here,Thought you might need these" Kirra was holding out my heart shaped earrings. I took them and put them on. "Thanks Kare Bear." We made our way out the door and into the car.

A few minutes later I'd dropped Kirra off at her middle school,making sure to remind her to stop by the office and pick up her class schedule. While I was driving it got way to quiet so I turned on my radio and turned to my favorite station,tapping on the steering wheel along the way. I checked the time on dash,nearly 8:00. I was late for my first day,bad enough school had been in for about a month already. I found a park and tried to find my way to the main office. I was decent power walk when I turned the corner,walking smack dab into a hard body and falling down right on my butt. (dude,talk about epic fail.) It didn't take long for my brain to register that linoleum really hurts when you make an impact, I silently mumbled a chain of ows, owches,and oohs. "Damn,I'm sorry." A deep voice spoke above me,looking up I was met with an outreached hand the most beautiful pair of honey brown eyes id ever seen."My bad." he said,I took his hand and he pulled me up in a swift fluid motion.

While he picked up my bag for me I took the small window of time to regain my cool. (You know do a few whoo-sahs) "Here ya go." I took it out his hand and smiled shyly,sure that my dimple was making its ever occuring appearance. "Thanks." The fog that is awkward silence statred to feel the air between us. I started to walk away, "Uhm bye.." I squeaked and bumped pass him down the hallway.

Soon enough I found my way to the office,finally. When i opened the door I found there was a line,to kill time I texted and looked around me,i noticed I was behind this super duper tall girl. Chick could pass as Shantell O'neil. (haha I made a funny) When it was my turn the lady called me up to her desk


	2. Move It Newbie

She looked to be around 30 or so, when I really looked at her the only thing I could think was ( whoa great skin!) Her complexion was just a few shades darker than mine -the pretty bronze shade you get from genetics not tanning salons- complemented by almond eyes and high cheekbones. Her named tag read Mrs. Seer." What can I help you with Hun?" She smiled kindly at me from behind her computer screen, I couldn't help but return it. I rummaged through my bag for my transfer papers. "Hi,I'm Nina Black,I'm transferring from Garfield High in Seattle."

She nodded sliding on a pair of glasses and her fingers started to fly across the keyboard. A few moments later a paper was printed out. She handed the sheet to me with out looking up,her fingers still busy on the keyboard."Okay,Miss. Black you have been placed in the ACE SLC (short for Arts,Communication, & Entertainment) , now can you come behind the desk and take a seat in that chair there." Mrs. Seer Gestured to a regular old fold up chair behind her desk with a tripod camera stand in front of it."We need your picture for your ID card" "Oh,oh,okay" I fixed my hair really fast and sat down on the chair. She followed behind me,"Okay say cheese!" I smiled as the camera flashed.

After getting my Id and schedule I made my way to my first period class. My schedule looked something like this:

First Period: US History Honors -Mr .Hightower

Second Period: English 11- Ms. Lindsay

Third Period: Algebra II- Mrs. Taylor

Fourth Period: French 2 – Madame Dantès

Lunch Hour

Fifth Period: Chemistry- Mrs. Arola

Sixth Period: Physical Education- Mr. Black

Of course along the way, I got lost,even had to ask a campus supervisor for directions. But I soon found it, I hesitated going into the classroom. I mean first of all I was late by some minutes and my nerves were on end. I stepped through the door and instantly like I was the main attraction,in the words of Tupac,all eyes on me. (Can you say...Awkward) Making no eye contact whats so ever I handed the teacher my paper to sign,then he pointed me to and empty seat in the middle. At least that whole section of people had 'stare-at-the-new-kid-Itis' . "Miss. Black," Mr. Hightowers deep voice spoke."Why don't you tell the class something about yourself." I felt my heart drop instantly,but I cleared my throat and spoke

" Well..My name is-" "Stand up please ,so the class can see and hear you." he interrupted me,i sighed standing straight up ,next to my desk. "Like I said," I made eye contact with Mr. Hightower. "My name is Nina Jaselle,but I go by Nina,I'm 17,and...yeah" I sat back down hurriedly hiding my face in my hair. Class proceeded slowly , Mr. Hightower told us to take out our textbooks and turn to page 244,apparently they had been discussing Harriet Tubman. "I've always loved me some Harriet Tubman!" yelled this tan skinned boy in the desk next to me. The entire class erupted in a fit of laughter,including myself. Hightower's voice boomed over are teenage giggles,he apologized for the boys disruptive behavior.

When there was nothing but five minutes left on the clock he gave us some free time to socialize and do what ever and the same disruptive boy turned in my direction and said,"hey." I just smiled and went back to busying myself with my Ipod. He cleared his throat and I looked at him with a raised brow."My name is Lynni Aries,and I would like to get to know you better ,new girl,if you don't mind." I grimaced and sat up straight,fixing my eyes on his. "First of all, My names Nina,not new girl,not newbie,not anything pertaining to that." I chewed him out( just visualize the smoke coming out of my ears, if you know my mom you know its hereditary) Lynni held his hands up in surrender though a teasingly smug smirk played on his lips. "alright,alright, my bad newb- I mean Nina." He corrected,then sighed. "Look all I was trying to say was that I was hoping I could walk you to your fifth period maybe even eat lunch together?, I saw your schedule and we have two classes together...just trying to be polite is all." he actually sounded sincere. I considered his request,then shrugged and nodded. "sure,why not." And the bell rung.

I walked out of class wrapping my headphones around my I pod,but as I turned the corner I bumped into something or someone. Whatever it or whoever it was,it/they was/were hard as a rock.( I swear, when god made me balance and coordination flew out the window) Near by I heard someone mutter,"Ohhhh shes gonna die now..." And another voice,"Nessie is gonna kick new girls ass..."The impact had caused me to drop my binder,so I bent down to pick it up ,then stood stiffly. The girl who I guessed was Nessie scowled at me.

**Authors Note: Oh noooo,Whats Nina gotten her self into? Don't you Just love Cliffies!**

**Remember the Little green review buttons loves attention. XD attention Whore.**

**Review and I won't sick the dogs on you..."The Dogs= The Pack"**


	3. And Your Names Are?

**A/N: School life is tragic and dramatic but I manged to supply you guys with another chapter in a short period of time. Might Have to wait a week for #4,ya know thanksgiving festivities and all but don't worry,you wont miss me too much. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed no matter how few. I'm grateful!**

**Disclaimer:Do I wish I was Steph? Hells Yeah,but im not I just toy with the emotions of the characters she created. All original Characters belong to me though! That's something...**

"Watch where you walking in my hallway." She cut her eyes at me and I rolled my own walking away. I had no time for drama its childish,but the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as if to say that was just a taste,the course wasn't even cooking yet.

In second period English the only thing we did for the majority of the period was write in journals,so it went by pretty fast. In third period we did a review test of all the stuff we should have learned last year,basically flowcharts,solve for x,and all that good stuff. Though it was boring,class was not completely uneventful. I was riding out a full blown sugar high,if I hadn't of been I'd have been sleep a long time ago. Mrs. Taylor is way past her prime,way past (the lady is at least 70,should she still be teaching?) I was trying to picture a much younger her,you could tell by some of her features that she was once very pretty,in a Marilyn Monroe type way. My hyperactive mind jumped from thinking about Mrs. Taylor to topic after topic,during my daydreaming a girl in the seat behind me asked for a piece of paper. (Don't parents but their kids school supplies anymore?) "Hi,sorry your names Nina right?" I nodded, " Can I borrow a piece of paper?" (How do you borrow a piece of paper,what you erase all your work and give it back when your done?) I handed her the paper out my binder,she smiled wide. Turning her attention back to her textbook, I raised my eyebrow. (Wow nice thank you).

As if she heard my thoughts her head whipped up and she laughed nervously,"My bad,thanks for the paper,by the way my names Alana Uley." I smiled,"Your welcome,like your name" She snorted and her nose scrunched up."I don't" We talked some more,not getting much work done. Alana was a genuinely cool person as far as I could tell,and funny,but who knows. This is high school after all,there are fake people everywhere. Just lurking around the corner to be your friend and then turn on you as easy as breathing. I found out that we had next period together so she lead the way. French was so much fun,which was ubber surprising to me. Madame Dantès is super nice, we watched a french speaking movie called Muzzy. During the movie a skinny pale faced boy randomly asked Madame if in France since Oui Oui meant yes,do the french say Doo Doo when they say no. The class exploded in laughter,madame just looked confused,which made it even funnier.

The bell for lunch rang,and Madame informed us that we would be having a quiz on the video tomorrow. Alana and myself walked out the class still talking about what the boy said,me giggling a little too much due to the fact that I was still a little hyper. I looked around the hallway looking for Lynni, I mean I did agree to have lunch with him. I didn't see him anywhere so I decided to eat with Alana and her friends instead. We walked through the double doors of the cafeteria. Alana waved to a group of girls sitting across the cafe, as we got into the lunch line. I got nosy," Who's that?" I grabbed a lunch tray,"oh that's just my friends,ill introduce you in a minute,food first!" I laughed at her enthusiasm. I grabbed a Madarian chicken bowl and a fruit cup,then paid for it,Alana close behind me. She yanked me towards the table and sat me down in a chair.(what happened to free will?) Then began the introductions.

The first girl was skinny with shoulder length hair cut into a bob,cocoa brown skin and dark brown eyes framed by glasses,her name was Sarah. The next girl had pale cream colored skin,died black hair with blunt china bangs, and bright green eyes. That was Kassie. Another girl was light skinned,super curly hair that reminded me of my own,and light gray eyes, on her lip was a piercing, her name was Janeice. Next to her was a tallish girl with olive skin,she reminded me of Lynni in the face,a little too much. Her Name Emily.(hmm..twins?) I greeted each girl mentally repeating their names to myself so I wouldn't forget. Soon we all started eating and what not,i chose that moment to voice my question. "Um,Emily?" she turned her attention towards me,her features nothing but polite. "hmm" I quirked my head to the side,like a dog trying to understand its master. "You wouldn't happen to know a boy named Lynni Aries,would you?" Her lips quipped into a scowl that didn't reach her eyes. It threw the whole look of disdain off,she replied."Yeah,unfortunately I do..." she sighed in a woe is me sort of way,"Hes my twin..Identical actually." my eyes part of the way popped out mt head, I'd assumed right. (like grandma sue always says _go with your gut_. "I've always wanted a twin..." I said lamely. Emily snickered,covering her mouth with her hand. She was so dainty compared to her brother, such a huge contrast in personalities.

We all went back to talking about this and that, the girls asking me questions about myself. Already I found my self thinking that I was going to stick to thus group as long as I can. I dint even have friends really at my old school. Forks was turning out to be pretty nice,I mean if you like clouds and constant rain. I broke myself out of my thoughts and checked the time on my cell phone,there was still a good 10 minutes left of the lunch hour. I decidedI wanted an early start on finding Lynni and my next class so I bed the girls good bye,threw the contents of my tray away and left out of the cafe. The halls were pretty bare except for the occasional group or student. I made my way down the hall,looking for the courtyard where my next class was located according to the map of the school Mrs. Seer had given me. Making turn after turn,moving in a circle it seemed I gave up and realized I was lost for the second time today.

I got frustrated with myself and sat down on a bench,my head in my hands and my fingers tugging the roots of my hair. I thought of my dad as I did this,_make your self bald that way,you'll end up looking like your papa billy. _I could just hear his voice in my head.

"Nina!" someone called my name I looked around,saw no one. I sniffed.(Nice Ni,you've flustered yourself into insanity) "Nina!" I looked again,and saw Lynni and two other boys walking in my direction, one looked familiar.

**A/N: Soooooo? What do you think? Let me know with a little thing called a review.**

**Me: , How many chapters does it take to get to twenty reviews in one FanFic?**

**: Lets find out. A one...A two..A three...**

**REVIEW! Muah! xoxoxoxo.**


	4. Nina Meets the Boys

A/N: Yeah,Yeah sorry I took so long with this chapter. Studying for finals and all. I'm writing a new story ,its a Bella and Edward story. It should be posted sometime soon,But I can promise nothing.

Well here is Ch.4! Read,Write,& Twilight!

Chapter Four:

Lynni sauntered over with a stupid grin on his face,i decided to mess with him. I put on my best pout and lowered my head down. When they reached me he noticed something was wrong,he knelt down to my level."You said you wanted to eat lunch..and then you never showed up." I sniffled. "i was all alone.." I wiped away a crocodile tear, and glanced up at him. He looked remorseful. He was trapped in my web. He put an arm around my shoulder,"Awe I'm sorry Nina,i got held after class and then got caught up talking to my friends." I glanced up at the boys and there looking at each of them with my well practiced sad expression.

They squirmed under my gaze uncomfortably and I just couldn't help myself. I started to giggle which turned into a full blown laugh. Lynni looked at me quizzically, and then joined and poked me in the ribs. "You little faker." I grinned and he stood up pulling me up along with him by the elbow. I looked at all his friends. They all looked like brothers I swear,tall,muscular and dark toned. "well since we are all here, I might as well introduce you to the guys.." He cleared his throat.

He pointed at the boy closes to his left. "Nina, this is Tyler Call." Tyler stuck out his hand awkwardly, I shook it with a bright smile. He returned the gesture and released my hand. The next boy Lynni introduced him as Elias Levy,he did a nerdy salute. I Had a feeling he was a trouble maker already,i liked him. And lastly was the tallest off the four,"

And Finally this jerks name is Alexander,but we call him Alex." Alex reached out and punched Lynni in the arm. Then smiled down at me. I shook my head and looked at Lynni. " yeah,actually we have met already." he raised a brow and glanced at Alex."Oh,really?" I nodded,"Yeah,he ran me over in the hallway this morning." I exaggerated even though we were both at fault. "yeah..again sorry about that." Alex looked bashful.

"So Whats your last name Alex?." I flashed him a dimple. "Uley, Alex Uley." "Well nice to formally meet you, to meet you all actually. The Name is Nina Jaselle,But call me Nina. And I think I've met your sister, Alana?" he Nodded,"Yeah that's my "little" sister. He glanced at his friends and they all laughed. I scrunched my eyebrows together. _I hate inside jokes that I'm not apart of..._Just then as if to ruin our friendly introduction,the bell rang. I turned to Lynni,"So you still walking me to 5th period." I ran my fingers through my hair, and he nodded."Yeah come on Ni." and we dispersed.

A/N: Hmm,so can any of you guys guess who Nina's Love interest is? Hope to Update Soon. Sorry if this chapter seemed short,i did my best since I wont be writing much over christmas break. Its Family time ya know. So anyways be friend that little green Button down there & review!


	5. Author's Note 1

Authors Note:

Yay :). Guess what I did for you guys,I finished an entire chapter! But unfortunately its not for this

story. I told you all in chapter 4 that I was writing another story along with this one about Edward and Bella. Well I've decided to add another person to the mix. You all know and love this character just like I do.

So Check it out,I'm posting today :)

Bye!

Love,KCL1985

P.S. Don't forget to review, no matter what you have to say about either story.


	6. Ninja Turtles,Whoo!

**Author's Note:**Thank you to everyone who has left reviews to this story! And for all of you who alerted it and added it to favorites . :) Please be sure to check out my other stories and tell me what you think. By the way i'm on a beta hunt,especially since school has started back and i'm speeding through my chapters. So PM me if your up for it.

**Disclaimer:**I own all original characters,Steph M. owns the rest and all that good stuff.

**Give Me Some Slow Music, Gummy bears, and Kellan Lutz In My Bed And I'll Pump Out As Many Chapters As You Want! XD**

...Please Excuse the randomness. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

The end of the day came along pretty fast, on my way home I forgot to pick up Kirra so I doubled back and found her sitting on the front front steps of the school. I Honked the horn and watched her face light up,she'd thought I'd for got about her. E_ven though I sorta did forget her.._She hopped in the car and I grinned and we did our little handshake,"Sooo How was school?" I Hurriedly questioned. Sadness crossed her baby face, and I instantly went into protective mode-shes my baby sis practically, my daughter ,what can I say?-." Well." She started and a grin spread across her face. "It was amazing! The kids here are actually a lot nicer than all our other schools." she was genuinely happy and I smiled."Make any friends?" She nodded,"Yeah two,Cheyenne & Devon." "That's Good,but they need to pass the big sis test." I smirked and Kirra just rolled her eyes and I pressed the gas pulling off.

When we got home there was an extra car in the drive way, Kirra and I made eye contact,grinned and ran towards the house. I Unlocked the door as fast as I could and we rushed inside the house, we looked in the living room. No one,empty. Voices came from the kitchen and we rushed off again and there she was,At the counter laughing and smiling with my dad. I could recognize her tall frame,tan skin,long wavy black hair so much like my own. "Mommie!" "Mom!" Kirra and I shouted simultaneously. We jumped her hugging her tightly,my face pressed into her warm neck. The one weird thing about my parents is they were always really warm. Dad always joked that they were like that because of the weather conditions down in their hometown of La Push ,she laughed and wrapped her arms around us herself.

"They sure as hell don't great me like that." My dad piped in,feigning hurt. I laughed and spread my arm wider."awww pops,Group Hug!" He shook his head and walked towards us enveloping us all in a bear hug,his tall frame towering over us that he had to bend down to give our mother a small peck on the lips. I held in a laugh when Kirra's face scrunched up. We all pulled away soon after that,Kirra taking a seat on the bar stool next to my mom,i leaned on the counter by my dad. " So? How was England?" I asked my mother and she scowled then shook her head. "I'll say one thing,Forks weather is nothing compared to London. I was freezing!" She winked at my dad and he chuckled taking a sip of his coffee. _I really really don't like inside jokes that don't include me! _

Mom looked at her watch and proceeded to crack her neck. I made a 'ewwww' face. "Well i'm jet lagged..Gonna head upstairs and wash this airline stink off me." I pouted."Awe but you have to finish telling us about you business trip." she walked pass me patting my head, "later,sleep,now,leave me alone,i gave birth to you." She mumbled as she made her way up the stairs. I scoffed and looked at my dad incredulously. "You married her?" I jerked my thumb towards the stairs. He sipped his coffee a long while and made that awe noise,"Err,yeah I did." he smirked,"Homework,both of you." Then he left out the kitchen. _WTF._

I glared and walked back to hall picking up my bag and dramatically dragging my feet up the stairs to my bedroom. _Whoever invented homework should be beaten,probed,flicked,smacked,and sprayed by a pack of stray cats,then thrown in a ditch. I_ Plopped down on my bed and threw the bag on the ground,kicking off my sandals. Then began my internal debate,"Now Nina.." _Yes I talk to myself. _"would you rather pull out your notebook and study what little you learned today...or change into you warm ninja turtle footie pajamas and take a well earned nap." I mock tapped my chin and smiled. "Pajamas it is!"

**Authors Note: Well? What did you think? Leah A.K.A Mom has made an appearance. & The First day of school is all over :) Press that button there and review! I mean pretty please review. He he. Bye xoxoxo.**


	7. Stop Thinking That! Grrr

**Author's Note:** Okay Um..So Don't hate Me For This Chapter Its Mostly Filler For All the Good Shit,Oops I Mean Stuff XD Well On With the Story! P.S Thank you to all of you whom have responded to the story in such a positive way...and for those of you who were wondering there will in fact be a Bella And Jacob, Bella and Edward Snippet! But When? No one knows...- Cue twilight zone theme music;

**Disclaimer:**_-pouts; I own Nothing...Its Sad I Know. :'(_

The next day I woke up with half of my body hanging off the bed,so basically I was kneeling on the floor while my torso was still on the bed._ Talk about back pain. _ I plopped myself down on the floor and yawn,catching a big whiff of my own morning breath. My face twisted up and I sat up. _Toothpaste..now!_ I got up and made haste to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth with a purpose and then knocked on Kirra's room door to wake her up as I made my through the hall and then down stairs. When I got to the kitchen and the smell of coffee wafted into my nose and I made a sound of pleasure My mom was sitting at the counter reading _US_ magazine and sipping from her worlds best mommie cup. I smiled at the sight,it was really nice to have her home,I'd missed her.

She smiled at me patted the stool next to her. I got my cup of coffee, _black with four sugars,_then sat down next to her. She put her fingers in my hair and began to massage and scratch my scalp lightly. My eyes closed on instinct,and I heard a deep chuckle,i peeked and my dad had walked in."It gets me every time how that never fails with you." he muttered and I giggled taking a sip of coffee. "Back to work today dad?" He grunted a yes. " I was actually beginning to enjoy being home,'ve become one with the television." He paused,"When did Elmo practically become the center point of sesame st.?" he sounded a quite upset at this bit of info,but shook his head.

My mom and I laughed,"Well,Good luck" I stood up and went up stairs to get dressed. I tapped my chin as I stood in front of my bed trying to decide which of the two outfits I wanted to wear. I decided with a blue floral print dress, with my leatherette moccasins in tan. I proceeded to take my shower and other bathroom based duties. After blow drying out my curls, I Braided my hair into a french braid going down to the side of my head,then dressed making sure to put my vanilla scented body butter on. Cant_ walk around looking like I was rolling around in baby powder now can we ladies_.

On one finger I slipped on a plain gold ring with my initial on it,and then some blue and brown beaded flower shaped button earrings. I put on some moisturizer, a little bit of brown eyeliner and some mascara with a light dusting of goldish-brown eyeshadow. I smiled at my reflection and was pleased,i don't know why but something told me to spice it up today. _Female intuition I guess.\_

I exited my room grabbing my bag on the way, walking down the hall towards Kirra's room. I knocked on her door again and she opened it fully dressed. "Ready pip squeak?" she narrowed her eyes but replied with a quick,"yeah." I nodded we both made our way downstairs, said bye to mom and dad then I grabbed my keys off the rack,but not before grabbing an apple. We left in less than five minutes. After dropping off the young one, I made a pit stop at Starbucks and got a vanilla bean and caramel frappachino. When I pulled into the school parking lot I passed by Alana,who was standing my the gym.

"Hey!" she smiled as I approached her. I smiled warmly back,"sup?" I looked around her, She furrowed her eyebrows. "Who ya looking for?" She questioned. "Huh? Oh..Um..I Met your Brother yesterday.." her lip rose in a grimace,"Ugh .. Alex?" She shook her head. "That Butt face hangs with Lynni and the others in the hallway over by the quad."I nodded at his information. "Oh..." "Yup,but so who do you have first period." She completely changed the subject. I scanned my memory,"Mr Hightower,for history." Her eyes got big and she patted me on the back in a sympathetic manner. "Good Luck kid,I hope you pass. My older sister had him when she was here..he is a real hard ass about homework and all that." "Oh okay. Thanks for the heads up." She smiled. "anytime" _Okay now I was for sure that Alana was a pretty good person,def best friend potential._

Acting as director the bell blared,calling cut on our conversation. I said bye, and we headed in separate directions. Before I entered class I threw away my empty Starbucks cup. First period came and went,Lynni talking my ear off for the majority of it. I walked to second period alone and along the way I spotted that same rude girl from yesterday. The one I had so gracefully bumped into. Her fresh from the salon like long bronze hair flowing down her waist ,her skin was pinkish pale with chocolate brown eyes. She was surrounded by a group of people,They seemed to gravitate to her. I'd have to say when she wasn't all in my face she looked to be a pretty cool chick but whatever. I brushed her off and went to class.

Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah..Blah was all I heard the entire time I sat in English. It was like an episode out of the Peanuts,you know how when ever the adults talk they sounds like Sims. I meet up with Alana at break time and we talked for a few and then when passing bell rang we went off to class like the good little juniors that we were. In Mrs. Taylor's I got called up to do a few problems on the board, they were actually pretty easy , if you under stand Law of Sine and all that bull. Also this guy who is apparently on the football team slipped me his number. _As if I'm actually going to call him or something..._Jock Boys make me laugh,some can be total meat heads. All Muscles,Hardly any Brain. I found myself wondering if Alex was smart or not.._ WTF Nina! That's a no no,no thinking of cute guys on second day!_ I agreed whole hardheartedly with my conscience. I mean I bet he doesn't even think of me like that. I rolled my eyes to myself and stood up,fixing my dress, then walking out of class with Alana. On to Fourth period...

**Author's Note: **More To Come Don't Get Your Panties In A Twist.. Review,I'm Not Even Gonna Beg Today... :) Buh bye


	8. Elmo,Naptime,Friday?

**Author's Note:** Was I missed? Hmm I doubt,No one is responding to any of my stories any longer. But whatever,this story does not write its self ladies. This chapter has been long awaited and now im delivering. So here you go! Buh bye,enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Doesn't everyone wish they owned twilight?

The next day I woke up with half of my body hanging off the bed,so basically I was kneeling on the floor while my torso was still on the bed._ Talk about back pain. _ I plopped myself down on the floor and yawn,catching a big whiff of my own morning breath. My face twisted up and I sat up. _Toothpaste..now!_ I got up and made haste to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth with a purpose and then knocked on kirra's room door to wake her up as I made my through the hall and then down stairs. When I got to the kitchen and the smell of coffee wafted into my nose and I made a sound of pleasure My mom was sitting at the counter reading US magazine and sipping from her worlds best mommie cup. I smiled at the sight,it was really nice to have her home,I'd missed her.

She smiled at me patted the stool next to her. I got my cup of coffee, _black with four sugars,_then sat down next to her. She put her fingers in my hair and began to massage and scratch my scalp lightly. My eyes closed on instinct,and I heard a deep chuckle,i peeked and my dad had walked in."It gets me every time how that never fails with you." he muttered and I giggled taking a sip of coffee. "Back to work today dad?" He grunted a yes. " I was actually beginning to enjoy being home,ive become one with the television." He paused,"When did Elmo practically become the center point of sesame st.?" he sounded a bit upset,but shook his head.

My mom and I laughed,"Well,Good luck" I stood up and went up stairs to get dressed. I tapped my chin as I stood in front of my bed trying to decide which of the two outfits I wanted to wear. I decided with a blue floral print dress, with my leatherette moccasins in tan. I proceeded to take my shower and other bathroom based duties. After blow drying out my curls, I Braided my hair into a french braid going down to the side of my head,then dressed making sure to put my vanilla scented body butter on. Cant_ walk around looking like I was rolling around in baby powder now can we ladies_. On one finger I slipped on a plain gold ring with my initial on it,and then some blue and brown beaded flower shaped button earrings. I put on some moisturizer, a little bit of brown eyeliner and some mascara with a light dusting of goldish-brown eyeshadow. I smiled at my reflection and was pleased,i don't know why but something told me to spice it up today. _Female intuition I guess.\_

I exited my room grabbing my bag on the way, walking down the hall towards kirra's room. I knocked on her door again and she opened it fully dressed. "Ready pip squeak?" she narrowed her eyes but replied with a quick,"yeah." I nodded we both made our way downstairs, said bye to mom and dad then I grabbed my keys off the rack,but not before grabbing an apple. We left in less than five minutes. After dropping off the young one, I made a pit stop at Starbucks and got a vanilla bean and caramel frappAppalachian. When I pulled into the school parking lot I passed by Alana,who was standing by the gym.

"Hey!" she smiled as I approached her. I smiled warmly back,"sup?" I looked around her, She furrowed her eyebrows. "Who ya looking for?" She questioned. "Huh? Oh..Um..I Met your Brother yesterday.." her lip rose in a grimace,"Ugh .. Alex?" She shook her head. "That Butt face hangs with Lynni and the others in the hallway over by the quad."I nodded at his information. "Oh..." "Yup,but so who do you have first period." She completely changed the subject. I scanned my memory,"Mr Hightower,for history." Her eyes got big and she patted me on the back in a sympathetic manner. "Good Luck kid,I hope you pass. My older sister had him when she was here..he is a real hard ass about homework and all that." "Oh okay. Thanks for the heads up." She smiled. "anytime" _Okay now I was for sure that Alana was a pretty good person,def best friend potential._

Acting as director the bell blared,calling cut on our conversation. I said bye, and we headed in separate directions. Before I entered class I threw away my empty Starbucks cup. First period came and went,Lynni talking my ear off for the majority of it. I walked to second period alone and along the way I spotted that same rude girl from yesterday. The one I had so gracefully bumped into. Her fresh from the salon like bronze hair flowing down to her waist ,her skin was pinkish pale with chocolate brown eyes. She was surrounded by a group of people,They seemed to gravitate to her. I'd have to say when she wasn't all in my face she looked to be a pretty cool chick but whatever. I brushed her off and went to class.

Blah,Blah,Blah,Blah..Blah was all I heard the entire time I sat in English. It was like an episode of the Peanuts,you know how when ever the adults talk they sounds like Sims. I meet up with Alana at break time and we talked for a few and then when passing bell rang we went off to class like the good little juniors that we were. In Mrs. Taylor's I got called up to do a few problems on the board, they were actually pretty easy , if you under stand Law of Sine and all that bull. Also this guy who is apparently on the football team slipped me his number. _As if im actually going to call him or something..._Jock Boys make me laugh,some can be total meat heads. All Muscles,Hardly any Brain. I found myself wondering if Alex was smart or not.._ WTF Nina! That's a no no,no thinking of cute guys on second day!_ I agreed wholehartedly with my conscience. I mean I bet he doesn't even think of me like that. I rolled my eyes to myself and stood up,fixing my dress, then walking out of class with Alana. On to Fourth period.. That entire class bypassed me...due to the fact I fell asleep. Fingers jabbed my arm and I woke harshly,rubbing my eyes."Hey Nina come on wake up. Class is over, im gonna head to lunch ill meet you there." I nodded,even though I halfway heard what she said. She left out the class as I straightened myself up,my braid had gotten messed up since I'd been sleeping on it so I decided to just take the whole thing down. I looked up at my teachers desk and she looked at me disapprovingly. I waved,"Bye madame.." I said meekly she nodded and I walked out into the hallway,putting my french textbook into my bag.

Before I could put my head back up I ran smack into a wall. Said wall muttered an ever so elegant,"shit". I looked up and proceeded to roll my eyes at who so happened to be there. Brushing my hair over onto one shoulder I grin,the dimples in both of my cheeks prominent. "You know we really have to stop meeting like this,i can only take so much bodily damage." Alex chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm very sure that this time you ran into me." He smirked and I smiled harder if it was possible. -dammit Nina turn down the teeth- My conscience can really be a chastising bitch sometimes. I brushed him off,"Yeah..right ill let you think that..for now at least." he nodded,accepting my answer. Awkwardness filled the gap between us and it was practically silent,that is if you subtract all the people who were passing us. It was finally lunch time and they were clearing out fast. Alex cleared his throat and my eyes shot up to his mouth. _And what a beautiful mouth it is.._"um so have you seen lynni?" I shook my head no."Nope not since 1st or 2nd period." "oh okay" "Yup" I put extra emphasis on the letter p. I adjusted the strap on my bag and then switched it to my other shoulder."Well I have to go now.." He snapped outta his thoughts and nodded."Oh um okay yeah." He smiled a little and I walked past him,I was not even 5 ft away before he called my name. I turned back around,my expression curious,"Yeah?" He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet a bit."I was..uh I was wondering what you were doing Friday night." "Hmm Friday night?..Nothing I can think of." "Well I mean I know you haven't even been in town for a solid week yet..but I was hoping you would wanna go out? On a date..with me?" His eyes were hopeful as I looked at him,mulling over my answer. I blinked a few times,just to make sure I'd heard him correctly. I cupped my ear and tilted my head in his direction."Come again?"

He rubbed his large hand over his face and got closer to me,our toes could touch if I stepped forward just a bit. He peered down at me with purpose. _Ladies and gentleman this is a man on a mission._"I said would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?" His lips moved fluidly and my eyes followed along with every motion. "Nina?" Alex snapped his fingers in front of my face. I shook my head from side to side, and gave a small smile. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note: **Any Suggestions on where the date should take place? I have an idea but..i don't know. I love any response,good or bad. So REVIEW! Still looking for a beta.


End file.
